UE Solar Empire
Sins page =Basics= During the First Age, all of Creation was ruled by a single powerful Solar Empire, The Deliberate. The Deliberate ruled Creation from its capital on the Blessed Isle which was the domain of the entire Solar Empire with each individual Solar having a personal estate (or more) on the Isle. The surrounding lands where divided into separate states each ruled by a single Solar and their Lunar mate. These states where ruled according to the personal whim of the Solar and had vastly different living conditions and societies. The most important of the restrictions on member was a set of limitations on when, where, who and how the Solars could wage war. (Guess how often the spirit of these agreements was followed.) Basically a Deliberate state could engage in limited covert conflict, "war games" and boarders skirmishes with other Deliberate states so long as it did not erupt into all out war, result in the loss of massive amounts of life or property, destroy moderate amounts of uninvolved Solars, or endanger Creation as a whole. Free states on the other hand where fair game and anyone was free to war against them at will. (Again much like one of the online games mentioned above.) The majority of the states where full members of the Deliberate and their citizens enjoyed some common basic rights and standards of treatment. In return for ensuring these basic rights and following a set of common rules the Solar ruler's gained a number of benefits from membership in the Deliberate. The most basic of these benefits was the right to speak and vote in the Deliberate itself and thus have a hand in shaping the fate of all Creation. (Something your average ego maniac Solar was all about.) Being a member of the Deliberate did place some limitations on the Solar rulers however, such as a prohibition on experimenting on the higher soul of Mortals. Not all nations of Creation where members of the Deliberate however. Some states where independent nations ruled by powerful Solar and/or Lunars who did not wish to be members of the Deliberate. These beings reasons for not entering the empire varied but included a desire to avoid the restrictions of the Solar Empire, they did not play well with others, or they were simply so powerful it gave them no benefits and they could not be bothered with it all. (If you have ever played online games such as Freesky, Evory, or Magewars and been members of an alliance. You have a pretty good idea how this worked.) A small number of other free states where not under Solar rule at all and where ruled by independent parties unaffiliated with the Deliberate or did not possess any form of centralized government at all. Most of these states where so poor, barren, or innately hostile that the Deliberate simply did not consider them worth the time and effort required to subjugate and rule them. Whenever a Solar ruler got the desire to expand their holdings and had access to unclaimed lands they simply took them. Category:UE